One Word: NO
by hahaikshippingthat
Summary: A girl is starting out a normal freshman year if high school. She has two best friends and a nice boyfriend. As the first days of school are being experienced she discovers her year is far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

**For Kathy! Yes...I finally posted this on ...your welcome. Love u (no homo)! -hist**

* * *

"Hey!" I yelled. I saw my best friend Katy (a.k.a. Kathy) down the hallway. I ran and literally almost tackled her with a hug. She almost fell. We laughed.

"Heeey!" She said. I picked her up in hug and she coughed.

"Sorry...can't help it."

"Long time no see. How was your summer?"

"Usual...good. Boring. Nothing to do. Like I said...just usual."

"Same here." Katy was my best friend since 7th grade. I knew she was a true friend and I would probably have her as a best friend for almost forever. She would do a lot of things for me. I feel bad that I didn't do a lot back for her. Honestly, I owe her a lot of things. I could repay her back. I would owe her quite a bit like when she bought me chocolate. I thought I should do something back for her. I two good years in junior high. They were really good. I think seventh grade was the best because you could slack off a little without having to worry about getting into high school as much as grade. In sixth grade I didn't have a lot of friends. Even my two closest friend talked about me behind my back. That year I learned how backstabbing was like. I hated that year. Two hands covered my eyes interrupting my thoughts. I fist loosened. I didn't even know that they were tightened. No one does this except for the people that are at my gym. I mentally laughed. I knew it had to be someone I knew though because a random person would have snatched me by know.

"Don't ask me who it is because I have no idea." Katy said before I had the chance to speak. I frowned.

"Say something..." I said.

"Hhmmm...what about hi...how have you been...nice to see you again...it's—" I turned and hugged him cutting him off. I recognized the voice. My unofficial boyfriend. His name was Jaylon. A funny boy who knew he had problems and wasn't afraid to give his opinion. I smiled. He was here. It was almost unbelievable. I thought he said he wasn't going to be here...or he said I don't know...either way I'm happy he's here.

"Hey, Jaylon." I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled wider. I heard a cough. Of course it was Katy's. I turned around. He was laughing as I gave her a look.

"Sorry to disrupt, but you never introduced my to your...friend." she smiled.

"Oh..." I cleared my throat. "Right...Katy, this is Jaylon. Jaylon...Katy, or Kathy." They shook hands. I was back in my thinking zone. I leaned my head back up against the locker. My sixth grade life was that well...I was considered annoying. It reminds me of what I think of a person a grade lower then me. He used to get on my nerves. Anyways, I was really being talked about behind my back. I think it would be better if they said it to my face. Rather than behind my back. I hide all my feeling inside of me now. I never lash out at anyone. I just stay calm and endure my surroundings. Even when I think it's like I'm dreaming only...I'm not. I hide all my feelings and really put them on paper. I had a hard time paying attention to my surroundings when I write though...it's like me putting my feelings kn paper so I don't have time to think about anything else. Ever since Jaylon and I became closer I've been sharing some pf my feelings with him. All my emotions in my writing show. The moment you read some of it...it's attracting...well to some of people I've showed my writing to. This summer I almost spilled out everything I remembered about my past years. We laughed and giggled and sometimes I cried. He may have cried with me at times. I would always share my music with him and we would read fanfictions together. We had the definition of a couple, but we've never kissed. One because my mom would always check on because he was always at my house. Two because I'm waiting on him to make the first move. We were close a couple times, but my mom always ruined the moment. Damn her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was called on by Mr. Brunette. It's a funny name because he is a brunette.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Introduce yourself." He said. I had a confused look on my face.

"Name, previous school and interests." Katy said. I nodded and stood up. I introduced myself. I mentioned about my hobby of writing.

"Why don't you read us...one of your writings." Mr. Brunette suggested. I looked at the clock. I looked back at him. Only five minutes left. He must of talked about his life. That was boring. Good thing I zoned out.

"I really shouldn't." I said. I was beginning to become uncomfortable. I sunk in my chair. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like this. Kathy and Jaylon looked st me in shock. Oh...shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided that since there was only 5 minutes left, I would waste my time and say no.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." I said. The two were just looking very confused now. I shot my eyes to he clock and them frantically to signal that there was only five minutes left. They caught the signal and mouthed 'oh'. I just shook my head.

"Well...that's too bad." Burnette shot.

"Way to be nice about it." I said. The bell rung a second after I said that and I shot out of the room. I waited a couple of seconds, then the two came out. I smiled.

"What was that?" Katy shot.

"The girl who used to stand up for anything is all of a sudden shy. You used to answer a question even if it was the last few seconds of class."

"Well...I changed. I'm not shy. I just don't like to read what I write. I write. I'm not a story teller.

" I shot back. She smirked. I smirked back. Jaylon as looking at us with a confused look.

"Well played." She held her hand out.

"Same to you." I shook her hand. He was still looking at us with the same look. We stared laughing.

"Am I missing something?" He asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all..." I said. I wrapped my arm around his neck and we started walking to second period. Kathy went around the corner.

"Bye!" She said sprinting down down the hall. I shrugged.

"Her class us on the other side of the wall. If I don't say amythinf and she knows I'm not in though land. We don't have that period together."

"Smart." he said. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Funny. Really funny." I shook my head as we walked into the classroom. Her name was Ms. Dickinson. The students that went o her class last period call her Ms. Dick, but when I asked them why...they said I'll find out. I almost let my curiousity come over me when the bell, but when she started talking I knew she was in a horrible mood. I guess it's from the last class she had.

"Hello class. I'm miss Dickinson. First, my name is Ms. DICKINSON, not Ms. Dick, not Ms. Penis, not Ms. Dickson." The whole class was cracking up when she said Ms. Dick. I was almost in tears. The lady was in a bad mood, but she was funny for the first day. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around still laughing and I saw my old friend Ana from junior high. I smilled. She smiled back. The rest of the class was a blur. She was talking about her personal life and was boring the whole class to sleep, although group I was sitting with didn't go to sleep. We were just in our own little worlds. That was until the bell rung. The whole class shot up and went out the door. We went to our lockers for lunch. Ana was with us.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"It was good...you?" She replied.

"Usual..."

"Boring...nothing to do, usual."

"Exactly...I guess it was fun hanging out with some guy."

"Oooh..who was that...guy..."

"You should know that guy and he's standing right here, stupid."

"Right...Ana..." she held out her hand.

"Jaylon." He said as he shook here hand. I smiled. We could be aa good group of friends although I feel bad for Jaylon...he's the only boy. Well...yeah...he'd just probably have to deal with it. The rest of the day was a blur. Teacgers talking about their boring lives for way more than half of the period and I was mostly in mt wonder world thinking about my life instead of other people's. I was walking until I bumped into someone. Almost fell, but Jaylon catched me. I looked back at the person I bumped into. Wow...way to go Kenzie...


	3. Chapter 3

Out if all people I had to bump into him. Jordan. The other person I wish I could send out of the universe. The first one is one of my other ex boyfriends. I haven't had that many...so yeah. I learned my lesson very quickly after I left that school. I had a problem with him not talking to me while we were at my old school. I wonder if he'll talk to me now...  
"Sorry..." I said.  
"No problem." He said.  
"Do...I know you?" I asked. Trying to play stupid.  
"Yeah...we went to middle school together." I played like it clicked.  
"Ohh...we went out, but you broke up with me. Then you tried to ask me out. I rejected you...and then you started avoiding me." I said with a tone of realization. He just stared at me. I turned around. "Well...I'll see you around. Sophmore." I turned around and walked off with Jaylon hand in hand.  
"Wow...is that true?" He asked me.  
"Yeah...I woukdn't say I went out with someone unless I actually did."  
"So...what about hat rumor about you and him?" I knew exactly who he was talking about. I played stupid again. "Who —"  
"Don't do that play stupid act with me. I want answer."  
"Did I ever say we did?"  
"No."  
"That's your answer." I smirked. He was jealous at the thought. I know jealousy, but I didn't want to say anything because he would deny. Unlike everybody else, I don't show it on mt face, but it's kind of sensable. It's jusr hard to notice. The only people to sense it are my two closest friends and Jaylon. If I could show my other friends jealousy, they wouldn't be able to tell it was. I looked at Jaylon and noticed him staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. I'm just looking at the faces you make while you in wonderland." He said. I scoffed. Then i frowned.  
"Do I really make that many faces?"  
"It depends on how long your thinking."  
"That's...delightful." I said as we walked out the door. We met Katy and Ana near the bus.  
"It's wierd that we ride the same bus." Ana said.  
"I know...that's never happened before. " Katy said.  
"What stop —" Ana started. I wanted the possible fact we could get off at the same stop to be a surprise.  
"No...the stop shoukld be a surprise." I blurted. They all agreed. We got on the bus. We talked almost the whole entire trip. We got to my stop. All four of us stood up to get off. We started laughing. We got off the bus and started walking. I decided to put an earbud in my ear. Jaylon took the other one. I smiled and put on a random song on. Katy and Ana were right behind us. They caught up tovus and I linkind my arm around him. We were like a real couple.  
"Cuddle buddies over there!" Katy shouted. I laughed.  
"You just wished you had one." I said. She smirked.  
"Touchè." She said.  
"Is there a reason I'm left out of this conversation?" Ana asked.  
"Because you decided not to talk." I said. We turned the corner. I guess we all lived in the same neighborhood because I lived around the block. We got to Ana's house. Katy was left.  
"I live around the corner." She said.  
"I live around the block.." I said.  
"So do I. I live across the street from her." Jaylon said.  
"We should hang out over the weekend. We'll pretty much have the same homework, so yeah."  
"Yeah. Maybe we could do a hangout over the week sometime."  
"Maybe we could." We were at Kathy's house. Now it was just me and Jaylon. We waved bye to her like we did to Ana. It went silent. The only thing that could be hear was the steps of our shoes tapping the concrete. The song playing on my phone was Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. We were singing along to the lyrics. We were around the block and at my house. The door was unlocked. We walked in and went in my room. We sat on my bed. My tablet was on the dresser. I grabbed it and sat down on the bed with Jaylon. I put the my ear ohone back in my ear. I went of (fanfiction). I get all my inspiration for writing there. I use my time reading these when I don't have homework and I have nothing to do. This gives me something to do. It's almost a habbit. I think I got Jaylon hooked too. After hours of reading fanfictions, I barely noticed we fell asleep until I woke up. I looked up and saw Jaylon shift his head and look down at me. He had just waken up too. It was about 6:00. Two hours since we got out of school. My mom came in. She saw how close we were and we seperated a little.  
"Nothing happened." I said. I had my hands up meaning 'I sware'. She looked at Jalyon. He smiled nervously.  
"We juat fell asleep reading." He said.  
"Something on the internet?" She asked.  
"Fanfictions." I said. She nodded and left. I sighed in relief. He chuckled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's just sad how your mom thinks we did something wrong everytime she comes in here."  
"That's just how she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaylon had just left. I went and took a shower and went to sleep. The next day came in only a couple of hours. I woke up. Knowing that my friends lived around the block, I got dressed and told my parents goodbye. I closed the door and saw Jaylon come out of his door. I went and hugged him. We walked to Katy and Ana's house. We all walked to the bus stop laughing and talking. We waited their for like a couple minutes. The bus ride was vague. The bus driver was a bitch. He djmidn't like to hear anyone else execcpt himself. I really hoped thia guy wasn't married...or if he was, he listened to his wife at least. I was just staring out the window when Jaylon whispered in my ear.  
"Are you in thoughland again?"  
"No. I'm just bored. I miss being able to talk. This bus driver is a dumbass for not letting us." I whispered. I turned back to the window. He hugged me. I smiled. He saw me through my reflection. I could see him grinning. I put the music on my phone on and I gave Jaylon a bud and he took it happily. The rest of the bus ride was from then on clam.  
We walked into the school. A blast of cool air hit me. It was like a fan turned on when the door opened. The last timed that happened was in fourt grade.  
"Fifth period?" Ana asked.  
"Mr. Berkensen. I wonder why it's a 'en'."  
"I know..."  
"Well...not every name that has that last sound has to be O-N." Jaylon remarked.  
"True..."  
"What's yours?" I turned to Ana.  
"Same."  
"Cool. Now we can all go together." I said smiling. I linked onto Jaylon's arm and we started walking.  
The rest of the day was the same as yesterday. We got on the bus. The ride was boring. We got off...it was a loong ride.  
"Who wants to take the long way?" I asked. All four of us raised our hands. I laughed. We started walking. I was 'The Adventerous One' so I was walking in front holding hands with Jaylon. My phone was at 15 percent so I decided not to play music. We were walking and I slipped. I almost slipped out of Jaylon's hand, but he caught my arm. I was hanging. I kicked the dirt to see how deep it was. It barely went a yard down. I wanted to see what was down there. I loosened my grip a little. He only gripped me tighter.  
"Let me go." I said.  
"Are you crazy?!" He said.  
"It's not even that far deep. Trust me I know what's deep and what's not." His grip lossened.  
"You sure about this?" He asked. I nodded. He let go. I dropped. It was deeper than I expected. I finally hit groind after a couple seconds. i bent my knees to keep from hurting myself.  
"You okay?!" Jaylon yelled.  
"I'm fine!" I was walking around becauae it was so dark I felt blind. I stepped on a stick. Only it wasn't a stick when I picked her up. It was a torch. I scrached it across a wall I felt. It lit easily. I was walking around and I didn't notice I was only looking up until I almost drowned in a puddle of water.  
I saw a pair of brightly glowing white eyes. I almost choked when I screamed and swam up. The eyes went into the opening and were looking driectly at me. I was adventerous right? I went back down into the puddle. It was weird because before it was warm...now it's cold. I swam back out. I dove back in this time. It was burning hot this time. I swam back out again. I had no burns like I expected. I dove back in. It was a very warm and confortable temperature...like a shower except you were in a warm pool. The water was bubbling. I coukd tell it was only bubbling around me. It was turning really hot, but I couldn't find myself to move. Either I was stuck or I was really numb. Soon the hot bubble subsided. Now it was me and a body with glowing eyes. They closed. I was confused. I almost went to the body until the eyes opened back up blinding me for about half a minute. I was blinking then my sight finally went back to normal. I looked around and there was nothing there. I swam back up. I got out the puddle. I was soaking wet. I shrugged and walked out. I noticed there were steps. Great...I fall and get to take the stairs back up. I walked up the stairs. The four we on their knees.  
"Guys...I'm not dead." I said. They didn't respond. I noticed they were breathing hard. I ran down to their side. "You guys okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys?!" I almost shouted. I started shaking Katy, then Ana, then Jaylon. I had no idea this would happen. I started to regret going down into the tunnel...or whatever it was. I almost ended up slapping one of them to wake them up. Ana was the first to grumpily get up. Katy got up about half a minute later. I hugged the two vey tightly.

"I think a bone cracked." Katy said.

"Sorry. I thought you guys were dead. I would've started crying 5 minutes later." I said. They laughed.

"Did you check the heartbeat?" Ana asked.

"I would have if you didn't wake up." I replied. They shrugged. I looked at Jaylon. He was still collapsed on the ground. I had a feeling he wasn't going to wake up soon. I checked his pulse. It was very fast, but it was still beating. It wasn't fast like he was going to die though. Like those movies before the person dies. Or in real life...I guess.

"We should take him to your house." Katy suggested.

"Good idea. My mom doesn't get home until 5:30 or 5:45. What time is it?"

"Uhh...4:45. You have 45 minutes to an hour to get home. We need to run." I picked him up and we ran. It was weird because honestly it should be the other way around. I should faint and he should pick me up amd start running with me in his arms. I could say it was awkward, but I don't understand the world...so it's not.

We finally reached my house. We went to my room. I placed Jaylon down gently. I checked my phone. It was 5. I got a text from my mom.

**Won't be home until 8 – Mom**

**K – Me**

Since when did my mom allow me to stay home untiI l eight unsupervised. I honestly didn't think she trusted me that much. I went to the bathroom and wet a towel. I came back and place the towel on his head. I took out his phone. I put it to my ear.  
"Hello?"

"Hi. I was wondering if he could stay over the night."

"Sure, why not. He always out an extra day's clothes in his backpack."

"Thanks."

"No problems." I hung up and picked up my phone off my dresser replacing it with Jaylon's.

**Jaylon stay over? Parents already agreed. – Me**

**Sure. – Mom**

I put my phone back down on top of his.

"So..." Katy started. I barely noticed the long silence between us.

"Uhh...Jaylon's staying over. Who knows when he'll awake." I said.

"Makes sense. What are we doing until he wakes up?" Ana asked.

"Most likely stay here and watch him unil he awakes." Katy said.

"Nice to know someone knows me." I said.

"Are you sure that's the right way to treat him?" Ana asked worriedly.

"He's not sick. He just has a high temperature. Trust me this sorta thing happened before." I said. We sat down. It was five minutes before I checked him again. This time the towel was hot. It wasn't even a second until it started to steam. I took off the towel and to my surprise it didn't burn my hand.

"Guys look at this." I said. Giving them the towel to Katy. She jerked her hands govong it to Ana. She jerked her hands dropping it to the floor. I shot them both a confused look. Their mouth dropped when I picked up the towel without jerking my hand. It was still steamy, but it dialed down a bit. I looked at the towel and noticed my it was steaming. There were holes that ere still burning. What the hell? There's no way in the whole fucking universe this could happen. Before I knew the towel was burnt to ashes. I looked at the ashes in shock. Katy and Ana joining me.


	6. Chapter 6

We all looked at each other, then the ashes, then at Jaylon. I was staring back at the ashes from the towel. My thoughts finally popped back in my head. Isn't the towel suppose to catch om fire, then burn to ashes? How is this possible? I have a friend that can burn things without using his hands...through his forehead. I was the first to snap out of my shock. I went to the kitchen. I got one of those temperature check things. I never knew the name of that. I went back into my room. I checked his temperature. 115° F. I checked his pulse to make sure I wasn't taking care of a dead person. It was perfectly fine...well...to my perspective. His heart was still beating like everyone else's would. I cheked it again. 117° F. It was only rising. Wouldn't a person die like at 120° F. He was only 3 degrees away from that. His breathing was normal. He was just extremely hot and unconsious. I checked his forehead again. He was really hot. It was a deadly fever. I turned back around. Katy and Ana were glacing between Jaylon and them. I just waved a hand in front of their faces. That didn't work. I snapped. Nothing. I played with Katy's ponytail, something that always aggrivated her. Nothing. Finally. I took hands and jabbed their arms and waist. They snapped out of their shock and glared at me.  
"Best if you thanked me now." I said playfully. They laughed. They and checked the termometer I check him with before. They turned back around.  
"Dude...he should be dead. He's almost 120." Katy said.  
"I know...but...he's...normal. It's just-just...unbelieveable." I said. I took the thermometer away from them. I check Jaylon again. His breathing and heart beat is the same. His forehead was almost burning my hand. The thermometer said 125° F. I literally dropped it.  
"What happened?" Ana asked. I turned around. There was no way this coukd be happening. No way.  
"He's 125...and still living." I said. They went back into shock, but closed their mouths 15 seconds after they opened them.  
"How-How...is-is that possible?" I have no idea.  
"I'm gonna cool his down," I said, "Keep checking on him."  
"Okay." Ana said. I walked into the restroom. I grabbed a towel and went into the kitchen. I got a lot of ice and went back into the restroom. I ran cold water and out all the ice in the sink then the towel. The water almost filled the bowl when I stopped it. I felt the water. It was foot numbing cold. I took out the towel and barely wringed it out to where just about no water dripped out. It was still really wet. I took into my room and placed it on Jaylons forehead. The water started to steam off of the towel at direct contact. I took the thermometer. His temeperature was going down by each minute. It finally reached 110. I took off the towel and he started coughing. He coughed harder. Then...he coughed fire. He shot up. We were taken aback. Katy, Ana, and I went to the other side of the room. I had a hard time believing this was happening. Was I dreaming...or maybe halusinating. I never halusinate. I had to be dreaming. I closed my eyes. None of this is real. None of this is real. I'm dreaming. I'm in a sleep that I can't get out of. Surprising I made it to an exciting part, but it's not –  
"Kenzie?" Ana asked.  
"I'm fine!" I said. They all looked at me.  
"What? Don't look at me! Jaylon's the one we should be looking at. I mean he's awake, but y-you know what I'm talking about." I shot. Katy and Ana shrugged and turned their attention to Jaylon. I walked to the thermometer. I check his temperature. 110° still.  
"I guess that's his normal temperature. People who are unconsious don't wake up until their temperature is normal."  
"Whay exactly happened back there?" He asked. I looked at the ground. As soon as I looked back up, it was becoming extremely hot. I coughed.  
"Is anyone else hot?" I asked.  
"Haha...very funny." Katy said. I coughed violently.  
"No seriously." I said.  
"It's not funny." She said.  
"Katy, understand I'm hot as hell...I'm GODAMN serious. If I could tell you how hot I am...like 100 miles away from the sun." I said. It was becoming dizzy. I tried to shake it off. I was leaning on my dresser before I was surrounded by total darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the people that dont see the tie with LOK...well this is surely helpful. Please review!— HIST**

* * *

For what seems like hours my eyes finally started to open. The room was dark. Was it night already? I checked the clock. Yeah...it was 8. I sighed. A breeze started brushing through the window. Who opened it? I closed it. I sat on my bed. It was awfully quiet. It was only seconds before the window was smashed into pieces. I jumped off my bad. I was met by a man in a black jumpsuit. I shot an arm directly toward the guys face. My arm was caught. I kicked him in the weakest point of a man. He fell to the ground. I smirked. I was hit in my back. Thankfully it didn't hurt like I thought it would. I just swing a leg around. It hit her in the head. The only reason I knew it was a woman was because she yelled like one when she hit the ground. I was about to be touched by another person, but I since him in time to throw him over my shoulder surprisingly. When did I get such fast reflexes. I had a sense of another one behind in front of me. It was hard to see because of the darkness around me and the black the people wore. I punch his shoulder. He grunted. I punched his other shoulder. He grunted again. Then he groweled. I kicked his side to have him fall and unable to cath himself. I was then surrounded by them. I knew I couldn't handle all of them. I guess I'd juat try my best. I threw a kick. A heated sensation went through my body to my foot. A blast of fire came out of my shoe...but it didn't burn it. I didn't even feel it. It knocked out five people. I was almost stuck in surprise until amother person touched me. I fought with more confidence than I ever had before.  
Eventually everyone I was surrounded by was on the floor. Someone touched . i turned around with a burst a fire in my hands. I almost grabbed his or her shirt until I noticed it was a blue sleeveless shirt. I looked at the person face. She had bright blue eyes. It was like you could imagine the ocean. How could I see them if it was dark. I turned around and saw a spring creek.  
"Uhh...how-how..." I was stunned unable to speak. The woman placed a hand on my shoulder. She was at my side now.  
"There is nothing as stunning in this world as the real world."  
"The real world? This world? Who are you and I must be dead. Shit. I can't believe I died at 14!" I yelled. I was starting to think about my friends. Would they be okay? Would—  
"No need to worry you not dead. Your just in a deep sleep at the moment. You'll eventually wake up with a power that you could never imagine."  
"Makes sense. I just shot fire out of my hand a few minutes ago." I said. She laughed.  
"Yes, you did. That my dear is called firebending." She said.  
"Firebending?" I asked. She nodded.  
"That is one of the four elements."  
"Four elements? Like water, earth, fire, and air?" She nodded again.  
"And you are in the spirit world."  
"While I'm in a deep sleep. Wait! W-what spirit world?! I have a religion and this isn't one of them. Bending elements and spirit world. You've gotta be kidding me."  
"This isn't a joke."  
"You never answered my question. Who are you?"  
"I am Avatar Korra."  
"What's aith the 'avatar' brand name?"  
"The brand name identifies that you can bend all four elements."  
"Okay...why did I have to faint to realize that?"  
"That's just your body getting used to the sensation. It was a gpod time for me to talk to you."  
"So...do you know how long it's going to take?"  
"Actually I have no idea, but I can tell when it's time."  
"Oh."  
"Have you ever imagined a world of bending?"  
"No...is this like an introduction?"  
"Yeah...It's a 'the avatar has finally been found and it's you' introduction."  
"I think I got the memo already."  
"Right...anyways, you have the power to give and take away bending and access a very powerful state called the avatar state."  
"What does the 'avatar state feel like." I mocked her tone. She smirked. Next thing I knew, she has glowing eyes and she floated. It was cool until she knocked a blast of air blasting me into water. I shot up. I was in my bed with water drenching me all over.  
"Did I cough fire to?" They all nodded.  
"Damn. This sucks. I had a dream then I was knocked into reality." I said. "Mostly by that water you slashed on me. Thanks for cooling me down, but it would've been better if you had just waiting until I woke up."  
"We didn't do that actually." Jaylon said.  
"Huh? Then what-what...oh. I did it didn't I?" They nodded. I sighed and got off of my bed. I put one foot on the floor and literally fell. Jaylon put out his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. I grabbed his shoulders. A few seconds later my legs gained their strength again. I stood up straught and let go of his shoulders. I started to tell them about the little tunnel. I checked the time it was 8. My mom shoulde be home by now right? I checked my phone. It was 8.  
"Hmm...I wonder where she is." I accidentally said aloud, but I was glad I did. I just noticed my friends changed clothes.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"A couple ours. We went around the block and changed while you were. We didn't expect you to wake up so early. I guess we came about 45 minutes before you jolted awake." Katy said.  
"Oh." I said. "Are you guys staying over?"  
"Yeah. We told them we had some project to do."  
"You lied? Why?"  
"Because your our friend of course. They knew we stay up late for ou work so we got in our pajamas!" Ana said enthusiastically. I laughed.  
"Let me shower." I said. I got my pajamas and went into the bathroom. This was going to be the final time tonight which I was glad about. I thought about my dream...or trip to the spirir world...or whatever that shit was. I laughed at the thought of me being dead. I decided to put the water on cold. It felt good on my skin. Awkward. It was always freezing to where I would turn it to almost hot. The water then started to steam. Hmm... I moved my hand through the water back and forth. The water moved with my hand. I stopped. It stopped. I moved again. I heard a knock at my door. I dropped the water I was bending. There was a big splash.  
"I'm home!" My mom said. I sighed.  
"Okay!" I said. I was out of the shower a few minutes later. I put on my pajamas, put on my retainers, put my clothes in the washroom basket and went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. I had to tell my friends about this bending thing. I refilled the glass and took it into my room.  
"Okay. So...I was in the shower and discovered something cool." I said.  
"Like what?" Katy asked.  
"This." I bent the water out of the glass and held it over our head. I spread out the water. Next thing I knew, my hand sharpened and it froze. They started clapping. My hand loosened and it melted. I moved it over to the three. I dropped my hand and the water splashed all over them. They all looked at me and I bent the water back off them and back into the glass. It was clean like nothing happened. We all started laughing. We all went to sleep in a conversation of what happened while Jaylon and I were unconsious.


End file.
